


Shakespeare

by Hibernia1



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shakespeare, Sonnet, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibernia1/pseuds/Hibernia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson recites one of Shakespeare's sonnets on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shakespeare

“House, wake up! It’s Valentine’s Day!” Wilson said, prodding the mountain of blankets under which he supposed House was to be found.

“What?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day!”

“Get away from me.”

“I’m going to recite a poem for you. It’s one of Shakespeare’s sonnets, but I changed a few words so it would make more sense.”

“I’ve got a poem for you as well. _Violets are blue, and so is the sky – if you wake me this early it means you will die_. Meaning: go away.”

“No,” Wilson answered, while digging up House from under the blankets. House slapped at him without much hope it would get him to leave.

“It’s cold,” he whined when he felt the cool February air on his bare arms, “if I say ‘please’, will you leave me alone?”

“No. I want to do my poem.”

“Jesus, Wilson.”

“You know, for someone who claims to be an atheist, you take Christ’s name in vain quite often. Some people might find that offensive.”

“What’s it to you if I take Christ’s name in vain? You’re Jewish.”

“So was Jesus.”

“If he was as annoying as you are, I totally get the crucifixion.”

Wilson sighed. “You’re lucky blasphemy isn’t a crime.”

“What were you gonna do, rat me out to the police? Again?”

Now it was Wilson’s turn to slap House. 

“You’re a bastard for bringing that up. Now shut it and listen to the poem.”

House rolled his eyes, but something in Wilson’s voice stopped him from pursuing the topic of ratting people out to the police.

Wilson cleared his throat and started reading from a piece of paper he took out of his shirt pocket.

_My lover’s eyes are nothing like the sun_  
_Coral is far more red than his lips’ red_  
_If snow be white, why then his skin is dun_  
_If hairs be wires, grey wires grow on his head_

House started shaking with laughter and Wilson frowned. 

“Don’t you like it?” he asked.

“I love it. Do go on,” House told him, trying desperately to keep a straight face.

_I have seen roses damask’d, red and white_  
_But no such roses see I in his cheeks_  
_And in some perfumes is there more delight_  
_Than in the breath that from my lover reeks_

House couldn’t help but snort with glee at this and Wilson hit him with his paper. 

“Shut up and listen! You’re such a philistine!”

_I love to hear him speak, yet well I know_  
_That music hath a far more pleasing sound_  
_I grant I never saw an angel go_  
_My lover when he walks, treads on the ground_  
_And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare_  
_As any he belied with false compare_

House was howling with laughter now and Wilson looked a bit hurt.  


“Well. So much for trying to get some romance into our relationship,” he said.

“Come here, goof-ball – get that shirt and those pants off and I’ll show you romance,” House gasped.

“Okay,” Wilson agreed. He had his pride, of course – but not on Valentine’s Day.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been posting House fan fic on LJ before (ages ago), and now that I've got an AO3 account anyway, I decided to put them here, too.
> 
> Warnings: taking the name of Jesus in vain, butchering of Sonnet CXXX by William Shakespeare, vague references to m/m sex


End file.
